


It’s a boy

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Sly Cooper - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father meets son, Secret pregnancy, sly’s son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: After thieves in timeMonths after sly disappeared, Carmelita’s secret is revealedSly Cooper 5 fan idea, please let this happen





	1. Chapter 1

Carmelita stares down at her newly born baby boy. He was absolutely beautiful. He has light brown fur with just a tint of her orange fur mixed in there. She noticed a fluffy tiny ringed tail peeking out of the blanket that held him, and she also took notice of his tiny ears, and also, took adoration to his masked face. He was a full-blooded raccoon, despite the orange from her fox genetics that was mixed with his brown fur. "H-Hello..." she whispers. "Hi there, my baby boy. Welcome to the world."

Just then, the little kit's ears twitch, followed by his nose. A tiny yawn escapes from the kit's mouth, making a cute, little sound in the process. At this, Carmelita giggles faintly. She couldn't believe that her little furry angle was finally here. He was just so cute, so innocent, so...pure. She felt proud to be the little one's mother; she just wished Sly was here to be the proud father.

Sly...

The thought of him not being here nearly brought her to tears. But what was she going to do? She was searching for him all this time; he was nowhere to be found! No! No, she wouldn't believe that! At that moment, Carmelita made it her primary goal to reunite with Sly, so that he can see their child. It was a rough search in the past - and still will be - but she'll make the most of it. Carmelita Montoya Fox will not give up so easily.

"I promise..." she whispers to her son. "I will find your daddy someday . Maybe...not for a while, due to, well..." she pauses to weakly laugh at herself. "But he will be in our lives again. You'll see; I'm going to make our family whole again."

At that moment, Carmelita noticed something that amazed her. In her baby's tiny hand, was her finger. She was lost by the sight of her baby's sleeping face and her inner thoughts, that she didn't even notice that he'd snatched her finger like that! When she did notice, however, Carmelita simply smirked down at him.

"Hm...quite the sneaky, little guy , aren't ya?" She paused. Taking a nice, long look at him, she began to process the perfect name for her son. He reminded her of Sly at that very moment. And if he were to grow up like his father one day, he might as well live with the perfect name that'll suit him. She sighs with content, and places a small kiss upon the kit's forehead, who twitches at the sudden touch. "Benjamin Cooper ...I...I like that, is what she named her new-born son.

The tiny kit wiggled a little under the blanket, whimpering. Smiling tiredly, Carmelita leans down, touching noises with her angle. "I love you," she whispers into her son's ear.


	2. Father meets son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly meets his son for the first time in 4 years

(4 years later the gang finds sly after thieves in time)

 

Carmelita arrives back home at her apartment with Sly, Bentley, and Murray; all in the living room, sitting down, until Carmelita stands up and looks at Sly.

"Sly...I'm kinda guessing you guys are wondering why I been acting so weird lately.?

"Yes, yes we are." Sly says, putting his Cooper Cane down next to him on the floor.

"Okay then," She makes her way towards the kitchen, then makes a left turn, down a small hallway. She then comes back with curious, little 4 year old Benjamin behind her. Sly and the others don't see Benjamin, because he's hiding behind the couch .

"Sly...there's someone I would like for you to meet," She motions her hand to her, telling him to come over towards her, which he does. Once he sees Benjamin, the kid quickly hides behind his mother's tale. Carmelita smiles a little, then walks behind her son, kneeling down next to him.

"Benjamin ..don't be scared of him..." She looks at Sly with a smile, then looks at Benjamin.

"That's your daddy." Sly and Ben's eyes widen, so does Bentley and Murray.

“Gasped Murray says.

"What?" Bentley jumps in.

"My what?" Sly asked in a speechless tone, which causes Carmelita to walk up to him.

"Yes Sly...your son, our son."

"I have a son?" Sly thinks happily to himself, then kneels down and looks at Benjamin, who looks happy. With out any warning, Ben runs quickly towards Sly and jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly. Sly smiles and hugs his little boys back.

"I have a daddy, I have a daddy!" Ben cheers happily.

Happy tears where on Sly's face, happy that he has a son and with the love of his life. He plants a soft kiss on his son's forehead, then gets up and kisses Carmelita.

"I can't believe it, Carm...we're finally a family." She giggles and kisses him back.

(Bentley and Murray crying tears of joy in the background , the Cooper line continues to live)

The end


End file.
